Three Times The Charm
by KawaiiWriter12345
Summary: Please!Don't be afraid... Well look at you, you lasted longer than the other people I talked to. By the way, my name's Alisia. I have 2 sisters.One is an ex-solider and the other one is a l'cie. You look pretty confident and strong...Do you mind coming on a journey with me?
1. Chapter 1: The escape

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Hope you enjoy my story and OC!**

"Okay ready?"

"Yes." I said as my sister Serah pushed the lever that disarmed the force field, which blocked the entrance/exit.

Serah and I both smiled at each other for our achievement.

Serah then walked in front of me, but I grabbed her arm before she could take another step.

"Can I go first this time?" I asked as I looked at her, hopeful.

She only nodded and smiled.

I put on a big smile and skipped towards the exit/entrance.

Before I could skip any farther, cie'th started charging towards us.

"They found us!" I exclaimed. Serah and I panicked. I hesitated as I pulled out my bow and arrow/sword/gun. Or as I like to call it, the bow-row gun blade **(Sucky name for a weapon…Oh well)**

I shot as many cie'th as I could. Then dragged Serah with me to the gate that was now, ALMOST CLOSED!

As we were running I noticed that Serah looked a little sad. I was going to ask but she said, "It can only fit you."

I looked at the entrance/exit and I felt my heart sink.

"No Serah we will make it!" I said with tears in my voice. Serah looked like she didn't believe what I said. Well that makes two of us.

When we got to the gate it was almost closed. "Alisia, find Lightning and stay safe." Serah said looking me in the eye. "But…." I tried to say but she already pushed me underneath the gate.

"No!" I yelled. When I looked back at her, the gate was closed and Serah just stood there along with the thousands of cie'th behind her. "SERAH!" I sobbed but she couldn't hear me.

She then pointed to my left ankle. I showed it to her and she mouthed the words, "Almost…out….of…time. Just like me."

I checked my ankle with my l'cie mark and it was almost out of time, probably in about 5-9 hours.

I asked Serah to show me hers. Just to see if it was like mines. When she did, I fell to the ground bewildered. Serah would turn to cie'th any minute.

It would take a couple hours for her to form, but she would eventually turn.

"Goodbye." She said as a single tear escaped from her eye.

Suddenly Serah fainted.

I fiddled with my necklace as it blinked a gleaming white.

**A/N: Okay if you read until the end of this poor chapter tell me how to improve my writing! I just reread it and it sounded horrible. Oh and I will tell you guys and girls the necklace definition in the next part!**


	2. AN

**Author's Note!**

**A/N: So basically Lightning, Serah, and Alisia have special necklaces. The necklaces glow if someone with the necklace is in trouble, then the glow will instantly tell the person who is wearing it (not the person in trouble) who is in trouble.**

**Okay, so I decided to tell you guys some info about Alisia. Hopefully it doesn't spoil too much.**

**Name: Unknown, goes by Alisia**

**Age: 15**

**Eidolon: Banthernix (Okay, it's a thing I made up. It's a Behemoth, Pantheron, and a Phoenix mixed together. And I don't mean with one face, I mean with THREE. One head a Behemoth, one a Pantheron, and one a Phoenix. It has the wings of a Phoenix. Its color is Golden, whatever the Behemoth is, and the Pantheron's color. Whoa that took a long time…) is the only eidolon that has FLESH and the behemoth and pantheron is a guy and the phoenix is a girl.**

**Gestalt mode: none**

**Her Chrisilysm thingy color (the crystal thingy that you go into to make them stronger): Pure white**

**Alright I think that's it….Oh! One last thing. You know how Vanille's the Narrator? Well here's her definition of Alisia (you know! For instance, "_First impression of Snow? All talk."_).**

**_"You were wait, are my best friend. You taught me what friendship is like. You did so many things for me. But I, I did nothing for you. I could've cured you. But I was too stubborn. Just because I thought you loved-"_**

**Okay HOLD THE PHONE! There is going to be PAIRINGS IN THIS! There won't be MAJER pairings but just hints, hints, hints. Don't like? Don't read. My OC does not have a pairing by the way, Lightning doesn't have a pairing (not until xiii-2), Fang and Sahz I DON'T KNOW all up to you guys. Oh! I want to tell you guys something! Look at the Final Fantasy XIII paper book thing in the game case. Go to characters and look. I just thought that those people together on the one page are paired together.**

**All righty, I am going to tell you guys the pairings for this story a bit ok?**

**Hope and Vanille (my OTP)**

**Snow and Serah (BECAUSE THEIR ENGAGED!)**

**All right that is all. Going to update in a bit!**


	3. Chapter 2: Snow's Heroic Speech

Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to tell you guys that the Pantheron and Phoenix are the size of the Behemoth. Ok HAPPY READING!**

I sadly walked down the broken paths crying.

_How could this happen. We were going to find Lightning together. We were so close to getting out, and then-_

"Hey you!"

I looked around and found a PSICOM soldier walking up towards me. Good thing I wrapped up my ankle before we left.

I sighed and turned around with a smile on my face, teeth showing. **(Alisia's action when you go put bracelets and necklaces and stuff on the party.)**

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be on the train!"

"Aren't **YOU** supposed to be on the train?" I said with a questioning look on my face.

I guess the PSICOM guy got kind of mad and started pulling at my **(pink of course….)** hair.

"NOW LISTEN YOU-!"

Before the soldier could speak any further, someone punched him to the ground. I closed my eyes shut. I hated killing and seeing people and animals get hurt. What's worse is that I have to kill too. It just hurts me to think that these people and animals could have families who care so much about them. But I have to push that aside and focus on living, at least that's what Lightning told me.

"It's okay Alisia. You can open your eyes."

"Snow?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah it's me." Snow smiled, "Sorry you had to see that by the way."

After a while Snow just hugged me.

"So where's Serah?" He asked.

"She's…." I tried to bring the words out.

Snow only nodded. A sign for me to continue. Great….

"She's still in there."** (forgot the name for the flying building…)**

Snow looked like a mixture of panicked and calm.

Time to make up a lie.

"I sneaked out without her"

"Why without your sister?"

"I didn't want her to worry."

"Ok I'm going to get your sister so that she sees you're safe and so we can bring her home." Snow smiled.

I kind of liked that idea. But I was going to save Serah too. I need to know if she's alright.

"Can I come too?"

"Maybe." Snow said

"Until then you can come with me and my group."

I nodded. "Alright let's get going!" I said enthusiastic.

"Hold on."

I turned around and saw Snow holding a purge coat.

"You need to wear this. Just so no PSICOM soldiers can have any suspicion. Kids like you have to keep your coats on for a while."

"Thank you, and I'm 15. Halfway to 20." I complained.

"So you're a kid." Snow chuckled.

_5 fights later…_

I shrunk my bow-row gunblade into a hairclip and fixed my hair.

"All set?" Snow asked me.

"Umhm." I said.

"Alright I want you to sit down with the rest of the group over there got it?"

I nodded to Snow and sat down.

Snow went up in front of everyone. Along with the rest of his crew, NORA.

"About time Snow!"Lebreau said.

"I had to do something important." Snow told her.

"Is everyone okay?"

Some looked up at Snow. Some just stared at the ground.

"Don't worry, No one's moving to pulse today." Snow said.

Okay I guess Snow is starting one of his hero speeches. One thing that I dislike about him. But other than that, he's like a brother to me.

"We'll clear a path out of here so be ready to-"

"Wait let us fight with you!" One man said.

Then a whole bunch of people started to yell "I want to fight too!"

**ENDING THIS HERE BECAUSE I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rubber Is Slippery

Chapter 3

**A/N: So that's what I'm forgetting! Alisia's theme is Innocence Sword Art Online cover AmaLee.**

**I'll let you guys listen to it instead of making a video because I really don't have time to post one. Plus, I don't know how.**

**I DON'T OWN Final Fantasy XIII. I DO OWN ALISIA THOUGH.**

"Okay then. Volunteers front and center." Snow commanded.

About 10 people had volunteered.

Now that I realize it, what is Snow going to do with me? Am I going to stay with the rest of these people or go and fight to? (sigh) Might as well ask.

Just as I was about to ask Snow what I should do, a voice caught my ears.

"Mom?" I heard a boy say. At least he had a-

"Alright last one, somebody take it." Snow said, a little too commanding.

He shoved it to the boy who said "Mom?" and the boy just scooted back.

"I can't, I can't."

Snow looked at me and waved the gun a little. I pointed to my bow-row gun blade hair clip.

"Here." A girl said.

Snow just gave it to her because no one else wanted to take it.

I face palmed. Snow why are you giving kids weapons? When I looked up everyone was looking at me. I guess that face palm was kind of loud. I made the shoo sign and everyone just went back to do whatever they were recently doing before I slapped my forehead.

"Push goes to shove, keep them safe."

"Bang."

"Lay low and you'll be fine. We'll clear the area." Snow said.

"We're going home together!"

No one answered. Not even me. I think the depression in the room is contagious.

"Come on! Everybody up!"

Everyone got up. Not like they had a choice anyway. When It came to team NORA you just felt like you had to do what they said.

"Alisia."

"Hm?"

"Stay here and protect everyone else. When I come back maybe you can come with me to get Serah. If you stay **(If you stay :P)**, hang here until I come back with your sister."

"First of all, Okay I'll protect everyone while you're gone. Second of all, I'm coming no matter what, even if you do leave without me."

Snow just sighed, then smiled. "Deal" He said.

I sat down to see Snow fight. Sure it was far but anyone could see what was happening.

After about 2 minutes, the kid from the group started coming over to watch too. But he didn't sit down.

Then something HUGE happened. Snow was hanging from the edge of a now broken pathway. Now I know why it's called the hanging edge….

The worst part was that Snow was holding the boy's mom's hand. AND HE HAD RUBBER GLOVES ON!

Rubber gloves made things slippery. I told him to keep his hands bare like mines, but NO heroes have to look cool.

Snow was in trouble and all I could do was close my eyes and wish that everything would be okay.

"NOOOOO!"

Thanks a lot boy…..


	5. Chapter 4: Alisia is an OTP-er

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back after like 4 days. Sorry about that! I've been stuck on Attack On Titan and it's really good. Season 1 for me Season 2 (probably) for you. I have a new OTP. Mikasa and Eren. I will probably write a fanfiction about them sometime in the future. Anyways, lets get into some FFXIII shall we?**

_I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I HAVE TO LOOK!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Snow no longer had the lady in his hand. Then Snow let out a scared yelp and all I did was stare and watch it happen.

I brang out a small gasp. Was Snow going to die?

I quietly sobbed. Everyone can't die just yet right? I mean it's just the beginning. I know that everything is alright. I just have to believe it.

I stopped crying when I heard a slap.

"We have to move!" The girl said.

The boy nodded.

The girl then looked at my tear-stained face.

"Are you going to come?"

I looked up at her and nodded slowly.

**(INSERT VANILLE'S QUOTE FOR ALISIA HERE. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER)**

The girl dragged me and the boy forwards.

As we were running we stopped as the building flew past us slowly.

I looked at it sadly and softly said,

_"Please be okay…"_

_A couple minutes later…_

I took off my robe. I was wearing a lilac baggy tank top with a white regular tank top underneath. I also had on skinny jeans and some combat boots. My hairstyle was my regular, long, pink hair in a high ponytail. My accessories were my black and purple necklace in the shape of my name **(the magical one) **and a couple of bracelets on my right arm.

Where I kept my weapon was cool. All I had to do was throw my bow-row gun blade into the air and it would be gone. Lightning gave me the invisible storage power that her workplace was giving out to the soldiers. Lightning preferred to keep her weapon close to her, so she gave her shot turn to me.

Sure they had to put a needle with purple fluid inside of me but it worked! The power is useful!

I saw that the other two were taking off their robes too. I actually wanted to know how these people looked like.

The girl had red hair, almost pink hai-pigtails! She had on a tummy-top **(I just found out what cardigans were a week ago. #Ibarleykeepupwithfashion)** and a bear skirt on. Her shoes were normal uggs with heels.

The guy was wearing a vest and a handkerchief. He had long, green shorts and silver hair. Oh! And combat boots. Gloves too. WHY YOU GOTTA HAVE TO HAVE SO MANY THINGS ON YOU.

Then they acted like I was never even there and started small talking.

So I was the snoop I was and eavesdropped on them.

"It's too much isn't it?"

"Face it later."

Face it later? Why face it later when all it's going to be is a burden. Face it now and you can keep living and fighting without a little voice telling you that you need to do this or that. What if the problem grows when all you are doing is facing it later?

I tightened my fist. I learned that the hard way.

"Ciao!" The girl waved.

"Wait!"

The boy dropped the gun and ran off after her with one arm stretched out.

First, I was all like, OMG NEW OTP. Then, I ran after them. Unlike Lightning I need a group. I just feel so lonely when I'm all alone.

"That's him."

"Didn't you need to tell him something?"

"Wait you mean Snow." I interrupted. I was sort of shocked to see him there but I knew he would live. He's strong.

"No. Snow is white and cold."

"No I mean that guy on the air-bike."

"Good! Now we know his name!" The girl said happily.

She then pushed him and when he didn't walk up to Snow the girl was all like,"Hey!"

"So why does he want to talk to Snow?" I asked the girl with pigtails.

"He killed my mother. You were there remember?" The boy said.

"That was your mom?"

He just nodded.

"You won't understand. No one will understand." he said quietly.

"I WON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU LITTLE-"

Right as I was going to finish my sentence, the girl was covering my mouth.

She's not as innocent as she looks! My mouth hurt after that…..

The boy looked at me struggling to pound him to death.

He flinched a little but went back to sulking on his mom's death.

Trust me. I will tell him I do understand. One day…..one day….

I heard the engine of Snow's veolcycle **(?) **rumble to life.

The other 2 were fazed by it. That was nothing compared to Sarah's screaming.

OK HOLD UP! Snow left without me! I am so going to beat him up once I find him.

See this is why Snow is like my brother. We have a love-hate relationship.

I ran over to Gadot's air-bike and just stared.

I mean Snow had taught me a few lessons on how to drive an air-bike so I knew how to drive it.

Sort of…..

I saw that the girl and boy were standing by me now.

"I want to tell him it's just that-"

Then he grabbed the girl's wrist.

She stared at the air-bike and looked at me.

I just gave her the "a little bit" sign and she sighed.

"Say, you know how to fly this?" She pointed to the velocycle.

"I think so."

"Great! In you go!" She giggled.

She shoved him inside and sat herself right behind him.

I hung on to the small hook and stood on the landing skids.

"That way." Me and the girl said.

The boy looked at us like we were crazy.

"No, no, no, no."

We looked at him confused.

"If we go in there we could be turned into L'cie."

_I already am one._

"Get attacked by monsters."

_I already know how to fight._

"We could die!"

_Not like I really care…._

**1,067 words. My apology for not updating for four days. Before I forget, SHOUT OUTS!**

**Alisia: Our first shout-out goes to our first reviewer who favorited and followed this story... Dragon slayer 41**

**Lightning: Our second shout out goes to jhellou for favoritng this story**

**Serah: Our third shout out goes to Mastermind012 for favoriting and following this story**


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Bad things were happening at school and here on . I felt really depressed because I've never been cussed at ever in my life ( ). The feeling you get is so…weird and sad. You feel like you can't move and you just think about that subject for the whole day. But it's ok, I'm fine now****J! Anyways, on with the story.**

"Ouch." I said as I got up from the cold floor.

Once I got up, I looked around the room.

There they are.

Say, they both look really familiar. I slowly investigated the red-head first. Then I searched the boy.

After a while, I looked like I've seen a ghost.

They couldn't be. I don't even know their names yet, so it can't be them.

Just then they woke up and I flinched backwards.

"Are you guys ok?"

Once they got up, they nodded their heads.

"The air-bike isn't though." The girl said.

"Guess it's just us."

"What did you expect?"

"Even soldiers know not to go into the fal'cie, you become a pulse l'cie and you're finished."

"What do you mean by _finished_?" The girl asked.

"Haven't you heard Miss-"

"Vanille."

"Huh?"

"My name. And yours?"

"Hope."

I gasped. They really are.

After Vanille finished cleaning Hope off she turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name silly?" She laughed.

"Alisia."

This time she looked like she saw a ghost.

I need an excuse for looking for Ser-.

"Well since we're here, lets look around!" Vanille said happily.

Or that can happen.

I walked behind her while Hope just stood at his spot unsure.

"Check this out!" Vanille gasped.

"Hey Vanille where are you-?" Me and Hope said in union.

After a couple of minutes Vanille came back with a binding rod.

An object from pulse.

She played around with it as if it were a toy and did a battle stance at the end.

"Well what do you think?"

Hope and I looked at each other unsure of what to say.

I then nudged Hope forward.

"That's, uh, nice?"

Vanille smiled and started swinging it again.

Just then a Pantheron appeared a few feet behind us.

Hope looked scared while Vanille stepped up with her weapon and I reached for mine.

Hope looked at us and pulled out a boomerang from his back pocket.

Wait, wait, and wait. When did that get there? (sigh) Forget it where were we?

_After battle…_

I stared at the dying pantheron as it withered away.

I frowned as I saw 2 baby pantherons come our way.

"All right, now we can get back to exploring." Vanille said.

_Tons of twists and turns later….._

"Aren't you guys scared?"

"It's not that scary once you get used to it." I said.

"Not so much."

"You guys really don't get it."

REALLY AGAIN HOPE! You…..

I clenched my fist and I guess Vanille noticed because she did the no sign to me.

"How did I get myself to be with these people?" Hope murmured.

Talk about attitude…..

"Humph!" Vanille said annoyed.

Well I guess that did it.

"Pulse fal'cie and l'cie are bad news, so that's why cocoon kicked them out." Vanille said.

"If you get too close to the fal'cie, one way ticket to pulse!" I finished, stepping up with her.

"That's the purge in a nut shell!" We said facing Hope.

"If they catch us here, they'll purge us too, and then-!" Hope said angry.

"What's your problem?" I said.

"Alisia!" Vanille snapped.

"What? We were both thinking it?"

"What's my, Pulse is hell on Earth!"

Vanille then hugged Hope.

Hope looked taken (a?)back. I mean after all, we did yell at him.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Calm down." She said kindly.

"Get off me." Hope said as he shrugged her off.

Vanille and I sighed.

"SERAH?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Snow yelled.

"SNOW ONCE I FIND YOU YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT!"

"ALISIA? UHH….NO?"

I face palmed.

I turned back and heard a door opening. I have really strong ears. Plus, it was really loud.

Hope and Vanille didn't notice because they were arguing about Pulse and Cocoon.

"LIGHTNING?!"

It had to be her right? Right?

"I, I'M COMING DON'T WORRY!"

And even so, Hope and Vanille couldn't hear me.

It's funny. Seeing people from your past talking together.

Vanille, she's the one who made me a l'cie. I am Cocoon's enemy, because of her. Serah met her before, she said who Vanille was and that she says sorry. I saw her once. Introduction and all that. I guess that when we met, she was going to say sorry but a bunch of people came through us **(rude people….)**. I never saw her again, until today.

Hope, Hope Estheim. I go way back with him.

_Flashback…_

_People. So many people, dying. Palumpolum and Eternal Village were enemies. I was five years old at the time **(Serah 8, Lightning 11). **My dad was killed just yesterday. He went to go get supplies and I guess he got caught._

_I was holding my stuffed bunny as my mom, Serah, Lightning, and myself ran past the bullets for safety._

_I looked over at the leader of the Palumpolum army. He had brown hair and glasses._

_"Dad, you said that I can help!" His kid said._

_He had silver hair and looked about a year younger than me._

_"Okay son just….look for people who are escaping."_

_I dropped my bunny at that point._

_"No!" I yelled._

_I bounced back to grab my bunny._

_"There!" The boy said._

_" , she's just a child."_

_"Ready."_

_The army behind him were aiming at me._

_I tripped over my dress and quickly got back up._

_I grabbed my bunny and when I looked at them it was too late._

_"Fire."_

_"Claire, catch!"_

_I heard as my mom tossed me to my sister._

_"Mommy!" I screamed._

_Me and my sisters watched as a thousand bullets went through her skin._

_Serah and I cried so much._

_Lightning, she only shed 2 to 5 tears and that was it. After that, she never cried again._

_Flashback end…._

"Alisia!" Vanille said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hm?"

"See, this can get us killed." Hope said worriedly **(For himself! XD).**

Vanille sighed and turned back around. Hope followed in tow.

"Yeah, sure. I can get us killed." I said quietly as I followed the people who I now call friends.

**A/N: All right! Here is the chapter! Oh, and if you were confused during the flashback, the Farron's lived in Eternal village so yeah. By the way, Vanille is 15 in this Fanfiction. See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Found You Snow!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy XIII I would have told people the coughREALcough pairings.**

"AHH!" I yelled (along with Hope and Vanille).

Beams burst out of the ground and soon, every pathway was changed.

"He is here." Hope said.

"He's coming our way." I told Hope.

"What should I do?!" Hope asked Vanille and I.

"Tell him what you need to." Vanille replied.

"Well, you're not thinking of killing him, are you?"

Hope looked at me with the 'what do you think?' look.

(sigh) I just hope I'm not there when everything happens.

"But nothing I say will change what happened." Hope said turning back to Vanille.

"Well we could just run away…"

Hope nodded.

_Running away: it's easy and you don't have to deal with the problem. Then again, what do you get from running away._

_A bunch of fighting later…_

We ended up running into a circle-shaped floor.

"Woah." Hope said.

The three of us just stood there in amazement.

"Huh?"

We looked back and saw tons and tons of cie'th.

**(LOLZ I'm writing so bad write now XD)**

We looked left, right, forwards, and back.

They were everywhere.

I my raised my hand for my weapon. I didn't shrink it into a hairclip this time, thank you very much.

Vanille, Hope, and I backed up until our backs were touching.

"What are they?!" Hope asked scared.

"Cieth, L'cie who failed this is what happens when L'cie don't complete the focus the Fal'cie gave them." Me and Vanille explained.

Seriously, if we keep talking at the same time or keep finishing each other's sentences, people are going to mistake us for twins.

Suddenly, I heard a battle cry.

"Snow!" I said with a mixture of angry and happy.

"Lets even these odds!"

_Afterbattle…_

Hope fell to the ground and Vanille leaned over to take a break.

I just stood and took a few quick breaths.

I took Lightning training when I was 8. So everything was pretty easy for me.

_Flashback_

_"Lightning!" I said as my big sister came back from work._

_"Hi." Lightning said letting a smirk go on her face._

_A smirk. Not a smile._

_"Where's Serah?"_

_"She went somewhere with Snow."_

_"And left you here all by yourself!"_

_"Well, Yuj was watching me but Gadot and them came over so they could play basketball at the park."_

_"Yuj!" Lightning said angry._

_"Serah is only eleven!"_

_Everything was quiet for a moment._

_"Lightning?" I asked silently._

_"What is it?"_

_"I made sushi for you."_

_"Serah let you use a knife and cook for me." Lightning said getting madder and madder._

_"Sorry."_

_Lightning shook her head and just went into the kitchen._

_I sat down with Lightning to eat the food I made, when something outside caught my eye._

_"Alisia, where are you going?" Lightning asked as I got up and headed for the door._

_When I got to the sidewalk I looked around for the figure that I saw in the window._

_"Hello?" I yelled._

_"AH!" I screamed as someone put their hand around my mouth._

_I kicked and yelled. But the yelling were just muffled noises and the kicking was nowhere near powerful._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard._

_A**fter Lightning teaches the man a lesson…**_

_I cried silently into Lightning's shoulder as she tried to comfort me._

_She killed him. The man who tried to kidnap me. Lightning called the police after she killed him and took me inside._

_I couldn't stop shaking. It was too much. _

_Right now the house was covered in police tape and currently police were checking the body._

_"What happened?!" Serah cried as she ran over to me._

_"She almost got kidnaped! That's what happened!" Lightning said harsh._

_"If you hadn't went out with that guy this wouldn't have happened!"_

_"He has a name you know! And you were here to help her!"_

_"What if I wasn't here?" Lightning said. "What if I had to work late?"_

_"So what, you're blaming me for her almost getting kidnapped?" Serah said with tears in her eyes._

_"No." Lightning said. "I blame Snow. If he didn't exist, she would've been fine."_

_Serah walked up to her bedroom to start a crying session as I fell asleep, dreaming about that night over and over again._

_When I woke up my face was wet. I was crying in my sleep._

_It was midnight, and I decided to go into the kitchen to drink something._

_"Can't sleep?"_

_I turned around to find Lightning with her gun blade in her hand and another weapon._

_I shook my head and Lightning gave me the weapon._

_I looked up confused. Why is she giving an eight year old sharp things?_

_"I'm going to teach you how to fight."_

_End of Flashback… _**(FINALLY XD)**

"How did you three get in here? You gotta leave." Snow said snapping me out of my thoughts.

Me and Vanille looked at each other, then an angry Hope.

Vanille just chuckled.

"Ok just, find someplace to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Serah, we'll all leave together. You'll be home in time for dinner!" Snow laughed

"You-"

"Wait!" Vanille yelled. "Who's Serah?"

"She's my sister and his soon-to-be wife. She is a L'cie. I am too, but I escaped this prison. Why do you ask?" I told her. Does she not remember me? Why won't she just say, "Hey I remember you!" and get it all over with.

"No reason. Just curious…" Vanille said as she covered her mouth with worry.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go set her free!" Snow said running down the stairs.

"Snow! Wait-"

"What's wrong with you?!" Hope yelled. "Why do you want to help a L'cie? Their the enemy! How can you save a L'cie and not, and not, that's insane!"

"Probably, but I gotta do something right? I'll be back!"

"Snow wait!" I yelled.

"All right. You can come."

I looked back at Hope.

"Hey, I know you're mad and all but what you just said hurts." I said to him.

"And you've done a whole lot of it."

Me and Snow took off running leaving Hope to fall back on to the floor and Vanille with her arm stretched out at us.

**A/N: Well this is not as bad as the first chapter.**

** Alisia: We would like to thank supboyyyyy93 for commenting.**

** Lightning: We would also like to thank Michelle Yang for commenting too.**


	8. Chapter 7: Time's Up

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm back after like, SO LONG but here I am!**

**Disclaimer: …..Fine…..I don't own FFXIII…**

I ran. Never looked back.

"Hey Alisia…" Snow said as he stopped running.

"What is it?"

"Should we really just, well, leave them there?"

I was going to respond with a 'yes' when suddenly I remembered that I still wanted a direct apology from both Vanille and Hope.

I started running back to the circle.

"I'll take that as a no."

"And he wants to help a l'cie…" I heard as I pulled up to where Hope and Vanille were.

Vanille perked her head up and saw me.

"Hey it's us again!" Snow said and patted my back.

"Hey." Vanille replied.

After Vanille had a little pep talk with Hope we set off.

"Lets go!"

_After A Lot of running…_

"You guys are so slow!" I yelled as I boarded an elevator thingie.

When I got down there I found Lightning beside Serah.

"Lightning!" I said as I ran over to her.

"Alisia!"

_After a five second sisterly hug…_

"Time to go." Lightning said as she put me on her back and carried Serah.

"We have to leave before the army…"

Lightning suddenly stopped telling the guy with the fro instructions.

"What?"

"Those are Pulse brands. Those girls are a l'cie.

I started tightening my grasp.

I knew I should've kept the cloth on! I simply took it off when Snow, Vanille, Hope, and I were running. It was starting to itch.

I looked down at Serah to see if she was okay, and she was not. Her brand was full and she was sleeping.

I had to worn Lightning!

Just as I was going to open my mouth, dizziness took over.

_I feel tired…_

"Lightning…" I said as loosened my arms around her neck and fell to the floor.

"Alisia!" Lightning screamed.

I opened my eyes a little to see the man holding a gun and Lightning next to me with Serah laying on my left side.

"My time…" I said as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"No, it can't be up already! You have to keep your eyes…"

I got up before Lightning could turn that frown into a sad frown and shook Serah.

"ONII-SAN!" I yelled.

Serah opened her eyes and looked at me and Lightning.

"You came back, with Lightning."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head, slowly drifting off to…

"Alisia!" I heard.

"Sorry Lightning."

"Serah!" I heard Snow yell.

"Lightning, I need to talk to Alisia really quick." Serah told Lightning.

Lightning nodded her head slowly and walked only a few inches away.

"Nothing will happen to us I promise!"

Lightning still stayed in her spot.

It was worth a shot.

"Alisia." Serah said looking at me.

I guess she knew my time was up. But what could she do that can stop this?

"I'm telling you this now. Just rest up after I say this okay?"

I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.

"Save Cocoon."

Those were the last words I heard before I let sleep take over.

_Dreaming…_

_Serah and I had just left the carnival with a cotton candy in my hand and Serah's hand in the other._

_"Even though you're 14, you still act like a child!" Serah joked as we walked down a path._

_We laughed together and she managed to steal some cotton candy._

_"Hey that's my cotton candy!" I smiled._

_She stuffed the piece of cotton into her mouth and rubbed her tummy._

_We laughed again._

_5 minutes later…_

_"I think we're lost."_

_"I think your right."_

_It was getting dark when all of a sudden, I saw a giant building._

_"Oooo." I said. It was the [insert the name of the giant floating building here]._

_I was always interested in pulse things. People saw them as a bad thing and that's true. But all the objects and treasures are beautiful if I do say so myself._

_"Serah! Can we go inside there?"_

_"Alisia! Are you crazy? We can't just…"_

_I dragged Serah into the building before she could finish her sentence._

_That was how we became l'cie._

_Dream ending…_

"What about Alisia! She didn't turn to crystal!"

I was in Lightning's arms and I could tell that she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't.

"Lightning it's okay." I said and got onto the floor.

That was weird. I could stand. I wasn't in a crystal status.

But then I remembered.

_QUICK FLASHBACK!_

_"Save Cocoon."_

_END OF QF!_

After I got up everything just resumed as if I didn't faint at all.

"Serah is my bride to be. I don't care if I have to wait-"

PUNCH

**A/N: So hope you liked this chapter! I will be answering a question!**

**Supboyyyyy93 : OTP means One True Pairing. :)**

**Oh and please review! I LOVE seeing new comments every day! Nice ones only please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Branded Again

**(Bursts through the door) I'M FINALLY HERE! (cough) Sorry, I got grounded and I was sick. (COUGH)**

**BUT I'M BACK!**

**~Thanks to supboyyyyy93! And she was talking to Serah (To wake her up). And she was meant to say ONEE-SAN not ONII-SAN. Again, Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: Psh. Yeah, sure. I own FFXIII.**

_This writing style is-_ Thoughts. Or Serah Talking.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I didn't want to see Snow and Lightning fight...

Hold on.

I didn't want to see LIGHTNING fight!

So I walked over to spot where Serah was crystalized.

I frowned slightly when I saw her.

She looked sad, yet happy.

_Serah, why did you turn to crystal by yourself? We were made l'cie together weren't we? We worked together to erase this brand. So why?_

"Tell me." I whispered as I held my necklace with both hands.

_"Because you're too young to face such a bad fate."_

"Huh?" I gasped.

Was that Serah?

_"Serah speak to me please!"_ I thought into my necklace **(She's closing her eyes)** .

I heard a happy giggle as I saw Serah walk away from me.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I snapped my eyes open to see that I was still standing in front of the crystal Serah.

What was that?

I shook my head and continued to stare at Serah.

Everything was covered in crystal.

Except for our necklace.

I looked at the black and purple necklace that was shaped into Serah's name.

It wasn't crystalized at all!

How is that possible?!

I started to grab onto the necklace and tried to take it off of Serah, but it was no use.

Every time to unlatched the necklace, it would give a painful sting on your fingertips.

If you keep on trying, the sting will start to turn to pain.

Is the necklace protecting Serah?

"Hm."

**_CRASH! (Had no idea how to refer the sound)_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I quickly used my fragile arms to cover Serah.

Soon, Lightning and Snow came to help but it didn't really make much difference.

So we added our heads.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Me, Lightning, and Snow slowly lifted our heads and as soon as we did a gate opened.

"I'll be right back hold on." Snow said as he held Serah's hand.

He then headed toward the newly opened gate.

"Trench coat, where ya going?"

"Date with the Fal'cie, gotta few things to talk about."

"What? You gunna ask it, to help her? Are you out of your mind kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out."

"Well what do ya want me to do!"

Me and Lightning shared a glance and nodded our heads.

We then walked towards the gate.

.

.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Fal'cie." Hope said.<p>

Evryone stopped walking.

"Serah's a crystal now, you gave her a focus and she did it!"

Well I guess I'm out of the whole completing my focus area.

"You got what you want, NOW LET HER GO!"

…

Silence

…

Snow fell to his knees.

"Please…" Snow started. "Turn her back."

"I'll be your l'cie instead!" Snow said with a hand over his heart.

"Snow." I gasped.

"Fine. You go ahead begging, like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Lightning said as she hit the machine.

"Lightning!" I yelled.

She kept on hitting the machine.

"Stop! You'll only make it angry!"

She gave it one last swipe but nothing happened.

"It's this things fault the purge started. And it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon and that means this thing needs to die!"

"YOU'RE GUNNA MAKE IT ANGRY!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

I had a scared expression on my face.

I mean I know what happens when you step in here.

After all, I've been stuck here for a whole year.

Suddenly, the floor lit up a bright yellow

I gasped and looked at the machine.

It changed into some sort of giant tool.

"AH!" I shielded my eyes from the brightness.

In the middle of the monster, a crystal was stuck there.

That was its weak point.

"Come on now, you really think you can kill a fal'cie?" The afro guy asked.

"I'm doing this for my sisters." Lightning said her sword readied.

Snow got into position also.

I got my weapon and readied myself.

"I'm in. As long as you don't mind an amateur."

"Thanks" I smiled.

.

.

_After battle…_

.

.

I opened my eyes to find that I was floating in darkness.

"Lightning!" I screamed.

I saw her look directly at me.

A smile came across my lips.

At least she's okay.

I was about to float over to her when I felt tentacles wrap around me.

Lightning was now struggling and looking at me at the same time.

Then a sharp pain entered my left ankle and I saw that it was grabbing my l'cie brand.

It killed me to open my eyes but when I managed to I saw the fal'cie in his full form.

He then let me and my companions go and I only had one thought as I floated around in the dark.

_ ~ I am branded again. ~_

* * *

><p><strong>(Alisia enters the OC room)<strong>

**Alisia: AH!**

**Luna: Oh hi! (smiles)**

**Alisia: Who are you?!**

**Luna: I'm the new OC!**

**Alisia: Author has a new OC?**

**Luna: Yep! I'm the Attack On Titan OC!**

**Alisia: But you're ten years old!**

**Luna: So?**

**Alisia: Oh nevermind.**

**Luna: Anyways we will be having a new Behind The Scenes for each fanfic and one where ALL the fanfics with OCs come together (along with the story cast) to answer some questions!**

**Alisia: When is it?**

**Luna: I don't know! Maybe when Author has more time?**

**Alisia: Well bye everyone! And be sure to check out KawaiiWriter12345's Attack On Titan Fanfic!**

**Luna: With me Luna Lee!**

**Me: Alisia, Luna, why is Eren and Lightning arguing?**

**(Luna and Alisia both shrug)**

**Eren: I am going to rid the world of titans!**

**Lightning: Psh, please. I actually SAVED the world.**

**Eren: Grr…**

**Me: Alrighty then…**

**Me: Well this was long. BYE! **


	10. Chapter 9: Lake Bresha

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back! Do you guys like the new cover photo? I do. I think it's way better than the first cover. OK! ANSWER TIME!**

**supboyyyyy93 - Well Alisia does not have 2 brands now. Basically they just restarted her cie'th clock. Yes of course I do! Lightning saved the world and we all know that she will be able to do anything she wants if she puts her mind to it.**

**Thanks for reveiwing! (Throws cupcakes)**

**Disclaimer: We all probably know this one...**

**Claimer: I own Alisia Farron and she is not an original from FFXIII (I wish).**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Day 11 Seaside City of Bodhum_

_I was standing beside my sister wishing on a firework._

_"Please get me and Serah out of this l'cie thing. Please make us normal again."_

_I finished up my wish and turned to Serah._

_"Serah, I'm going to go okay." I said._

_"Hm, why?"_

_"Because Snow's coming and he's bringing something great for you!"_

_"Really what is it?"_

_"Can't tell."_

_Serah pouted and huffed._

_"Well Snow's not here yet so why don't you make a wish?" I ask._

_"The wish might not work, but I guess it's worth a shot right?" She smiled._

_I nodded my head and ran off._

_._

_._

_Snow and Serah were getting married!_

_I am so happy right now!_

_GASP_

_That means Snow's going to be my brother!_

_I laughed at the thought happily and sat down on a grassy hill._

_Yeah I went past the safety gate, so what?_

_I watched the fireworks and frowned._

_What do we do after we tell Lightning? What do we do if Lightning doesn't believe us?_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Serah!"Snow yelled.<p>

I quickly opened my eyes to find that we had landed somewhere ice-ish.

Everyone else woke up and got up.

"Is this for real?"

I started to look around.

This must be Lake Bresha.

"So this must be Lake Bresha." The african-american dude said.

Hey! I just said that!

"I guess we fell from up the lake turned to crystal?Help me out here!I mean did the fal'cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?!"

"How should I know?"

Vanille suddenly fell to the ground in releif.

"We're alive. How?" She said.

"Serah! No one survives a fall from that high, not without a miracle!" Snow started."Serah saved us!".

"Serah? Listen it's all your fault she got-"

"Watch out!"

I turned my head to see what was happening.

"Lightning!" I shouted as I ran towards the monster that was about to strike her.

I quickly got my weapon ready and headed towards the monster.

I shot some bullets at it which staggered it a little.

Then switched my weapon to a sword and got ready to slay it.

My brand started to glow and I knew what that meant.

I slashed the monster and it flew back a couple of feet.

"How did you just-" Snow started.

"She used magic!"Hope yelled

Vanille gasped.

"She used the power of l'cie! The fal'cie cursed us we're l'cie now!"

"So we really are l'cie." Snow said as he looked at his arm.

Lightning didn't check her brand but I guess she knew.

The afro dude checked his afterwards.

"You too?" Snow said turning to Vanille.

"Yep, right here." Vanille said sadly lifting her skirt up.

I covered my eyes. That is something that I should not see!

"Okay..."

I uncovered my eyes and looked at Hope.

"Hope?" I asked concerned.

I mean I can't be that bad to them, right?

He fell to his knees taking fast breaths.

"Why me?"

"I don't even know you! But you had to go and attack that thing!" Hope said.

"Just leave me alone!"

"It's your fault my...my...you could've" Hope said.

"All of this is you and Serah's fault!"

"And why is Serah in this?" I yelled.

"Watch it!" Snow said harsh.

Hope fell on the floor and backed away to Lightning who gave him the death glare.

He rolled over and started to cry silently.

"Sorry." Snow said.

I walked over to him and told him sorry.

Vanille then walked over to me and looked at me.

"Why did you yell at him?" She mouthed.

"He was talking about my sister!" I mouthed back.

"So?"

"He was talking about my sister!"

"So?"

"He was being mean!"

"Just a little!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-hu!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-hu"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-hu!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-hu!"

I threw my hands in the air and walked back to my spot.

Ugh. Vanille is so stubborn.

Vanille put her hands on Hope's shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Everything will be all right, you'll see! Come on!"

Vanille helped Hope up and waved at me.

"Off we go!" She said.

Eh, might as well.

I ran up to them and started walking besides Vanille.

It was quiet so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Hope you know I'm sorry right?" I asked.

Hey I have to at least have 2 friends on this journey okay.

Hope just looked away and stayed silent for a while.

Then he nodded his head.

"So Alisia, how was it like being stuck inside the (enter building name here)." Vanille said carefully.

"Well I lived a year inside there and I actually got my fighting up, but there was no one to talk to except my sister which is fine. So good and bad?" I answered.

"Great..." Vanille nodded her head.

Then we arrived at our destination.

Hope sadly walked away from me and Vanille.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chappie! Oh and I have to leave for piano classes soon so wish me luck!**

**(I have a fear of meeting tons of new people)**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Promise

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry this is late. School has been giving me so many projects. WHY! ANYWAYS ANSWER TIME!**

**supboyyyyy93 – Me too, Hope was bratty in the beginning of the game (like you said, I don't blame him). Yes, I am making a fanfiction (with Alisia in it) for all of the FFXIII Games. And No, Noel and Alisia are not going to be paired (Noel is being paired with someone else…).**

**Dragon slayer 41 – (CRIES) (GLOMPS) I thought you left me Onii/Onee-san! And Thanks! Alisia and Vanille may have their arguments but they will be forever friends.**

This underline thingie: Alisia Narrorating

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

** .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**. **

"Okay, if we don't know our focus then how do we complete it?" Lightning asked the group.

"I think I saw it." Vanille said softly.

"Saw what?" Lightning asked facing Vanille.

Vanille put her head slightly down a bit.

"That is how our focus comes down people."

"The fal'cie, they don't spell it out with clear cut instructions."

"All you get is a hazy glimpse."

Me, Lightning, and Snow looked over at the afro guy suspicious.

"I mean that's what they say, legends and all." The guy said with his hands in the air.

"Hope did you see anything?" I asked and walked over to him.

"Well-uh…it was kind of foggy but I saw this big, I mean, towering-" He stuttered.

"W-Wait. Hold on now, did we all have the same dream?"

"Ragnorok." **(I going to look up how to spell that…)**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice."

Vanille nodded her head.

"You mean that's our focus?" Hope asked.

"Wait, do I have two focuses now!" I shouted.

I started to panic. What am I going to do! I can't have two focuses! It's too much…

"Nah, they gave you a new focus that's all. L'cie's can't have two focuses I think." The afro guy said.

I gasped a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness.

"But how are we supposed know what to do from, well, the dream?" Hope asked.

"That's the tricky part." Vanille started as everyone turned their gaze to her. "The dreams are the only hint the fal'cie gives us." She said walking forward.

"Figuring out what to do with it is our job." I said as I walked beside Vanille.

"Okay, okay, we're pulse l'cie. E-enemies of Cocoon! So does that mean that our focus is… Are we supposed to?"

"Save it." Snow said.

"Say what?"

"Our job is to protect Cocoon." Snow said confident.

"Oh really? Okay and why's that?" Vanille said like she was talking to a child.

"Serah said so." I said softly.

"Let's do it. We're all in this together** (take a stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true!)**." Snow nodded to me.

"I'm gunna look for Serah, she oughta be nearby." He said and ran off.

"I'll come too!" Vanille screamed.

"That boy can't stay still." The other guy said.

"Really…" Hope said and started walking forward.

I was about to leave when I noticed Lightning was not following.

"Lightning?" I asked her.

No reply.

"Let's go." She said after a couple of seconds.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Walking… and ORIGINAL P.O.V._

"Lightning." Alisia said ruining the silence.

"What?"

"Am I going to end up like…" Alisia said as tears formed her my eyes.

Lightning noticed this and replied right away.

"Like what?" Lightning asked.

"Like,like-"

"Like…" Lightning said.

"A cie'th."

Alisia started crying.

"I almost failed my focus and what if-"

Alisia calmed down a little and took a deep breath.

_Pause._**For dramatic effect!**

"What if I fail this one too?"

Lightning stopped walking and hugged her sister.

"You're going to be just fine. I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you."

Alisia hugged back and cried some more.

"As long as I'm here, you're going to be all right."

_I promise._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

. 

You promised me. Yet, all the scars and bruises are all, still, there. And not just physically, but mentally too.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>GAHHH! I suspect that you probably hate me for making this chapter so short. And I'll only use the Original P.O.V sometimes. And I had to delete the Truth or dare questions thingie cause I forgot that it wasn't allowed. Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NERU! Vocaloid…<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Attack from Heaven and Hell

**A/N: Hi Hi HI HI! Okay so after like two months-**

**Alisia: excuses excuses...**

**Me: :( ... *nods***

**Alisia: See...**

**ANSWER TIME!**

**Guest - Well Alisia is NOT being paired with anyone. Lightning is though. HINT: It's an unpopular pairing...**

**Okay Let's READ!**

**.Oh Forgot to mention Alisia's special ability!**

**Dark Angel-Alisia launches herself into the air and shoots either bullets or arrows at the enemy and (gracefully) falls from the air and uses her sword on the enemies/enemy quickly.**

**If this was in the game it's effect on the enemy would be:**

**-Pain**

**-curse**

**-defaith**

**-Deprotect**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"We fight it! Ragnorok. **(Too lazy to search up the word...)**" I heard Snow say.**  
><strong>

"That's the reason we're l'cie. Too stop it! To keep Cocoon safe!"

"Yeah,why don't you give us one reason to believe that,one reason."The other man said.

"Serah."

_silence._

"She said to protect Cocoon, then she turned to 's the proof right there,she completed her means ours is to save Cocoon."Snow stated.

I covered my ears,I just didn't want to listen right now...

It was until Lightning put her blade to Snow's neck that I unplugged them.

"Our focus?The fal'cie took Serah from us,and you want to help it?!Who's side are you on?" Lightning threatened.

"Lightning Snow this really is not a good time to be fighting" I said as I got between them and gently pushed them away from each other.

Lightning glared at Snow as she slowly put her weapon away.

"Freeze!" someone shouted before Light could fully put her gunblade away.

The 6 of us quickly turned around to see who yelled at us.

Only to find out that there were a bunch of soldiers aiming guns at us.

"Place your hands behind your heads!"

All of us obeyed.

Lightning sighed and dropped her weapon before copying us.

"Did you fall off the purge train?"One of the soldiers questioned us.

Lightning turned her head to face me and winked before answering the guy.

sigh,I know what that means.

I readied to reach for my weapon while still trying to stay with my hands behind my head.

"Are you talking back to me!"The soldier said and walked over to Light with his gun.

"Nice gun."Lightning smirked.

In a second Lightning attacked the soldier.

"Now Alisia!"

I launched myself into the air rapidly shooting arrows at the soldiers while Lightning attacked from the ground.

_Afterbattle..._

Once I got to the ground pain swelled in my heart.

All the people were dead.I knew it had to be done but at the same time I grew when Lightning shouted at me to attack, I almost froze. If I did, that would've been the end of it. We would all be dead.

Shaking the thought away I looked up trying my best to look happy for the victory.

"I thought they'd be tougher than that."afro guy said.

"This guy's a PSICOM, yeah?"

Vanille bent down next to the soldier and started to pray.

Me your asking? I couldn't stand to see the man dead.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**I SO SORRY! I took a 1 month break and I am a little rusty,and I just wanted you guys to know I'm not dead and I will update almost every Saturday for I just scraped off what little ideas I had and kinda just tried to sum it up with the story. Anyways, Hope you guys didn't give up on this story cause I will NEVER EVER give up on writing this if you have and Idea for the story (cause I basically have no ideas) REVEIW IT! Maybe I'll Infuence some of your idea into the story! With your credit for the idea !**


End file.
